


A Simple Kind of Life

by shamrock



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrock/pseuds/shamrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Buffy's birthday and Faith's determined to break with tradition. (Originally posted April 20th 2002)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Kind of Life

"This the best you got?"

Faith sneered at Buffy as they circled each other, panting for breath. It was a momentary respite from the hard, fast punches they had been exchanging previously. Buffy's lip was bruised and bleeding, but this didn't stop her from curling it in disdain at the dark Slayer's taunt.

"Oh I'm just getting started," she replied as she once again drove her fist into Faith's body, catching the other girl off-guard. Faith grunted as her ribs absorbed the impact of the blow, then swung back, missing the blonde by inches.

They continued like this, trading blows and looking for an opening, any weakness in the other's guard. Growing frustrated, Faith aimed a wild shot directly at Buffy's head. She sidestepped easily, leaving Faith momentarily overextended, but didn't push her advantage.

"C'mon, B, you're holding out on me here," Faith growled as she recomposed herself, facing her opponent once again. "Where's that edge you had going?"

"You want edge?" Buffy's tone was harsh, the fight beginning to take it's toll on her nerves as well as her body.

Faith's answering grin was yet another taunt. "Ready to cut loose?"

Buffy stepped in closer, invading the brunette Slayer's personal space, her expression grim. "Try me."

"Okay then," Faith cocked her head to one side, a slight smile playing over her lips. "Give us a kiss."

Buffy was momentarily thrown by the abrupt change of topic, but soon found her resolve again. "Faith, we're supposed to be training here."

The Slayer affected an overly-dramatic pout which completely failed to move Buffy. "Fine," she huffed eventually, noticing an extreme absence of sympathy... and kissing. "But since when does 'training' include cracking my ribs?"

"She says to the girl whose lip she bust open moments beforehand," Buffy retorted.

Faith shrugged. "That was an accident, you zigged when you should have zagged. But I'll kiss it better for you if you want," she offered, the cocky grin resurfacing.

Buffy stuck her tongue out at Faith, wincing as she re-opened her split lip. "Ow! Damn."

"I take it no kissing then?"

"Let this be a lesson to you - in future if you want kissing, avoid hitting my face."

Faith nodded in mock seriousness. "Duly noted." Then her expression sobered. "You okay?"

Buffy nodded reassuringly. "I'll be fine - super fast Slayer healing and all. You?" She gestured to Faith's side.

"Likewise, just a little bruised."

Buffy smiled and stepped in close to Faith, planting a light kiss on her cheek. "Good."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later, Buffy had taken Dawn home and Faith was left in the Magic Box with Giles and the rest of the Scooby Gang. The Watcher was dealing with the one customer in the shop while the others were seated at the table, doing nothing much except killing time.

Faith approached and took the chair beside Tara, swinging it around and seating herself at the table.

"So are you guys ready for tonight?"

"For the twenty-seventh time today, Faith," Willow replied with a good-natured roll of her eyes, "we are all ready for tonight. We'll be at the Bronze at eight. Just make sure you get Buffy there."

"That's not a problem," the Slayer assured them.

"You sure?" Tara looked up from the book she was browsing through to address Faith. "She seems pretty determined to avoid celebrating her birthday this year."

"Understandably," Willow added.

"Trust me, I can be very persuasive when it comes to Buffy," Faith replied with a smirk that was almost audible.

"Yes yes, Slayers and your incredible sexual prowess, we've all heard this before," Anya waved a hand dismissively in Faith's direction.

"Right, coz we haven't heard far more about Xander's penis than we ever needed to know." Willow nodded in Anya's direction.

"Hey, penis in question sitting right here," Xander protested weakly.

Faith clapped him on the shoulder in consolation. "Like you're not used to it." He shrugged in resignation, recognising the truth of that statement and quite how disturbing it was. "Anyway, Bronze at eight - presents and lots of them," the Slayer reminded everyone as she rose to leave.

"We'll be there," Willow called after her as Faith walked out of the store. "Good luck getting Buffy to do the same though."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aw c'mon, B. Please?"

"Faith I was quite specific on this point. I am absolutely," she poked her lover in the chest to emphasise her point, "definitely," another poke, "not celebrating my birthday in any way shape or form this year."

"Buffy," Faith tried to calm the other Slayer down, running her hands soothingly over the blonde's shoulders. "What's the absolute worst that could happen?"

An incredulous look served as Buffy's reply. "You really don't want me to answer that."

"No, seriously. I have plans for us tonight, plans that involve celebrating and partying like it's 1999... which, come to think of it, is pretty dated. But nonetheless, absolutely nothing, no one, nada is going to spoil tonight."

"Every year that's what I've told myself that. But something always comes up like evil vampiric boyfriends, or loss of Slayer powers or ooh! - trapped in a house for days. Why should this year be any different?"

"Because this year," Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy, holding her close and kissing her lightly on the forehead, "you have me." Buffy smiled against the worn leather of Faith's jacket. "And I'm not gonna let anything happen to you tonight, or any night for that matter."

Buffy stepped back slightly and Faith could see the beginning of acceptance in her eyes. She decided to push her advantage.

"Besides, if you don't come out with us tonight, you don't get to open your present."

"Ooh," Buffy perked up slightly. "What's my present?"

Faith grinned and trailed one hand over the collar of her shirt, lightly fingering the material as she slowly opened the first button, exposing the smooth skin of her neck and chest to Buffy's eager view. The blonde Slayer swallowed heavily.

"You know we could just stay here and..."

"Nuh uh," Faith shook her finger in Buffy's direction. "I said we'd par-tay, and par-tay we shall."

Buffy desperately tried one last tack. "We could settle down on the couch, watch Tomb Raider... yet again?"

Again Faith shook her head. "Not even Angelina's gonna get you out of this one."

"Please, you drag me to see the movie six times in the cinema but you won't watch it with me for my birthday?"

"Buffy."

"Fine," she sighed in defeat. "I'll get my coat."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well congratulations," Willow shouted to be heard above the noise of the music. "You got her here."

Faith preened a little as they watched Buffy, Tara and Dawn on the dancefloor. "That I did."

"How exactly?" Xander asked curiously.

"I pointed out how crazy it was to be worked up over wicked stupid birthday superstitions, told her everything'd be cool and-"

"Threatened to withold sex?" Willow finished for her.

Faith grinned. "That may have been implied at one point."

"Like you could hold out," Xander snorted in disbelief.

Their conversation was interrupted by the return of the others who seated themselves at various points around the table. Grinning exuberantly, Dawn looked to Buffy. "Time for presents?"

"Yes," Buffy nodded emphatically, holding her hands out towards her friends. "Present me."

"Me first," Dawn jumped in with her gift, holding it out to Buffy. "Bought it myself, totally non-stolen."

Buffy gave her sister a wry look. "I'm hoping."

Faith settled herself behind Buffy, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist as the opening of presents continued. When all were open with the exception of Faith's, the brunette Slayer leaned forward and growled in Buffy's ear, just loud enough for her to hear. "My present for you is at home."

Buffy bit back a moan as the timbre of Faith's voice and its implied promise sent shivers running down her spine and blood racing to various other parts of her body.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Dance with me in the meantime?"

Buffy looked up to see Willow and Tara already in the middle of the crowd. Xander was talking earnestly to Dawn, trying to convince her that 'The New Guy' should have made more of an effort to promote its female lead. Dawn pointedly didn't care.

"Right Xander, like people will go to a movie based solely on who the main actress is. How sad is that?"

"Beats sitting here on our own I suppose." Buffy shrugged.

"Gee thanks, you really know how to make a girl feel wanted," Faith teased.

"Oh believe me," Buffy stood, pulling Faith off the stool and into her arms. "I want you." She confirmed this by pulling the taller girl down into a searing kiss that left Faith wondering if she'd manage to last until they got home. When eventually they did break for air, all Faith could manage was a weak nod.

"I believe you."

The two girls made their way to the center of the floor, apart from the rest of their friends. As they took up their positions, a new song began playing, the heavy reggae beat calling for a slower set than the previous one.

//There's times where I want something more, someone more like me  
There's times when this dress rehearsal, seems incomplete  
But, you see the colors in me like no one else//

Faith reached for Buffy, pulling her close as they began to sway with the music. The blonde rested her head on Faith's shoulder, enjoying their nearness and the non-life threatening aspects of her birthday.

//You're really lovely, underneath it all  
You want to love me, underneath it all  
I'm really lucky, underneath it all  
You're really lovely//

"Faith?" Buffy said quietly as the song launched into a funked-up rap solo.

"Mmm?"

"Thank you, for tonight." Her arms slid tighter around Faith's neck, taking in the scent of musk and leather that perpetually clung to her lover, revelling in the solid, familiar strength of Faith's arms around her. "For everything."

Faith smiled. "Tonight's not over yet."

"Mmmm, that's true." Buffy lifted her head to capture Faith's gaze. "I still get to open your present." The blonde grinned as Faith's eyes conveyed all the desire she herself was feeling.

"That you do - what say we call it a night?"

//And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
I guess it's meant to be//

"I say take me home, lover."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they reached the front door of the house, Faith bent down, retrieving an envelope that lay on the mat, looked at the cover, then handed it to Buffy.

"What's this?"

Faith shrugged, but Buffy recognised the glint in her eyes and narrowed her own gaze suspiciously. When Faith remained silent, and tried her best to look innocent, Buffy gave in and examined the white envelope in her hand. That's when she noticed the length of string emerging from one corner and leading to the door. Tearing open the flap, she pulled out more string which was attached to a small piece of paper. The note read 'Follow Me'.

Buffy looked back up at Faith, whose expression was desperately trying to feign ignorance. "Better do what it says, B," she advised.

Saying nothing, Buffy took hold of the string and opened the door, following its trail inside and to the bottom of the staircase. Another similar note was stuck to the bannisters of the stairs. This one said 'Climb Me.'

Buffy began to ascend the stairs, Faith following a few steps behind her. When she reached the top landing, another length of string led down the corridor. The note attached to this string read 'Come With Me'.

The feeling that she was being played, and expertly too, was growing stronger and Buffy turned to Faith in exasperation. The brunette Slayer raised one hand to forestall comment and gestured to the corridor in an 'after you' motion. Determined now to just have this over with, Buffy once again took up the string and began to follow it. When she reached their bedroom door, a note instructed 'Open Me'.

She did so and entered the room, shooting one last suspicious look at Faith, who remained leaning in the doorway, only slightly smirking now. Just inside the door, a red carpet was rolled out, leading to the set of drawers on Faith's side of the bed. A note lying on the carpet said 'Walk Me'.

Moving to the drawers, Buffy saw yet another note stuck to the topmost drawer, 'Pull Me'. Opening the drawer, she saw the small square box inside and, as she had come to expect, a small white note was attached to the box. This note read 'Take Me'.

Pulling open the lid of the box, Buffy's breath caught in her throat when she caught sight of the ring inside. A platinum gold band encased a cluster of three diamonds which reflected the dim light of the room with sharp elegance. Two blood red rubies were set on either side of the diamond cluster, completing the overall impression of subtle beauty.

Turning to Faith, Buffy found her lover two feet away, on one knee with a white piece of card in her hands, a message inscribed on it in large black lettering.

"Marry Me?" Faith asked in a voice just this side of trembling.

There wasn't a trace of a smirk on her face, no remnants of a cocky grin, just an honest expression of vulnerable inquiry as she gazed up at Buffy, waiting for a response.

Buffy glanced down at the ring in her hand, then back to Faith, almost as if to reassure herself that both were indeed real. Then she dropped to her knees, literally throwing herself at the other girl.

"God Faith, yes," she whispered through the tears that were starting to flow freely.

"Really?" Faith found herself buried under a flurried mass of blonde Slayer, feeling equal parts relieved and ecstatic.

"Yes!" Buffy assured her, taking Faith's face in both her hands and kissing her deeply before pulling back to sit on the floor, studiously examining the ring she was clutching with a death grip. "It's so beautiful."

Laughing, Faith sat up beside Buffy, taking the ring box from her and removing the band. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She took Buffy's hand in hers and slipped the ring onto her finger, noticing that it fitted as well as she had hoped.

"B," she looked up, not releasing her girlfriend's hand. "Buffy. You're the best thing in my life. You make me feel happier than I ever thought I could be, and I want to spend every day of my life making you feel the same way. You're the most amazing, special, wonderful person I know and I love you, more than I knew I could."

Looking down at their joined hands, and the gleam of her ring resting there, a fresh flood of tears welled up in Buffy's eyes rendering her incapable of speech. Faith ran her free hand across Buffy's cheeks, wiping them away, and Buffy leaned into her touch.

"How did you put all this together without me knowing?" she asked when she found her voice again.

"I owe Dawn big," Faith said by way of explanation.

"That's why you were so adamant about getting me to the Bronze."

Faith nodded. "That and the fact that I wanted to prove to you that from now on, your birthdays will most definitely not suck. Your day of birth will be completely suck-less infact."

"Well you've made a good start on that," Buffy laughed, settling into Faith's embrace, heedless of the tears still streaming down her face. "This is the best birthday ever."

"And," Faith began as she slowly started unbuttoning Buffy's shirt, kissing her neck softly. "You still have one more present to open."

"Oh yeah." Buffy turned around so she was kneeling, facing Faith, straddling the dark Slayer's lap.

"Happy Birthday to me."


End file.
